


Сыграем?

by Mey_Chan



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, crabfluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: — Тебе ведь от меня что-то нужно, да?— Да ты что, — сказал Мауи, широко улыбаясь. — Я же не такой. Просто решил проверить… то есть проведать старого друга.





	

— Тебе ведь от меня что-то нужно, да?  
— Да ты что, — сказал Мауи, широко улыбаясь. — Я же не такой. Просто решил проверить… то есть проведать старого друга.  
— Да-да, — протянул Таматоа, сузив глаза. — Тебе наверняка нужно что-то, что недавно попало ко мне. Дай-ка подумать…  
— Эй, я ведь и обидеться могу! Говорю же, зашёл посидеть, как в старые времена…  
— Никогда мы с тобой не сидели…  
— …сыграть во что-нибудь.  
— О-о-о-о, — Таматоа оживился, от возбуждения затопал многочисленными ножками. Блики от усыпанной драгоценностями спины заплясали по стенам дворца-ракушки. — А на что, на что? У тебя есть что-нибудь красивое-блестящее?  
Мауи нахмурил лоб, потёр подбородок, всем видом выражая глубокую задумчивость.   
— Ну, зачем сразу на блестяшки… Давай, не знаю… — Он потянул паузу. — …на раздевание?   
Глаза Таматоа забегали быстрее прежнего; в замешательстве он прикусил клешню, снова беспокойно затоптался на месте. Блики на стенах мелко задрожали.  
— Ну же, — Мауи подвигал бровями и хлопнул себя по прикрытому набедренной повязкой бедру. — Хочешь, покажу парочку новых татуировок, которые ты ещё не видел? Давай же, выиграешь — и я сниму с себя это листик за листиком.   
Таматоа медленно вынул изо рта клешню.  
— А что буду снимать с себя я? — тихо спросил он.   
Мауи, эффектно опёршись на крюк, сделал небрежный жест рукой:  
— Да хоть твои блестяшки. Я твой панцирь без них никогда не видел, даже краешка. Не надо так смотреть, это же только на время игры. Да и куда мне против тебя, всё равно обыграешь подчистую  
— А, — коротко сказал Таматоа, скучнея на глазах. — Всё ясно.   
— Что тебе ясно? — настороженно спросил Мауи.  
— Что я не могу отказаться от такого соблазнительного, такого… блестящего предложения. — Таматоа обошёл вокруг Мауи и встал между ним и входом. — Так во что будем играть?  
Мауи озадаченно наблюдал за его манипуляциями, и Таматоа пришлось его окликнуть, чтобы он ответил.  
— Во что? — переспросил он. — Может, в камень-ножницы-бумагу?  
Таматоа глубоко вздохнул, покачал головой с расстроенным выражением.  
— Разве ты забыл, что у меня — он поднял клешню и подвигал двумя костяными пальцами, — получаются только «ножницы»?  
Мауи громко расхохотался и снова махнул рукой.  
— Уж ты-то что-нибудь обязательно придумаешь, старый ты плут. Без травинки оставишь.  
— Да, я уже придумал, — протянул Таматоа, вытягивая перед собой клешни и медленно надвигаясь на старого друга. — Давай-ка сыграем в «ножницы-ножницы-ножницы».


End file.
